sinsofasolarempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Radiance Battleship
3000 400 250 |uses=50 |buildtime=75 |experience=100+ |damage.bombing=43 |hull=2640 +108 / level |shields=2100 +216 / level |repair=1.8 +0.12 / level |regen=3.6 +0.24 / level |mitigation=65% |armor=5.4 +0.48 / level |armor.type=Capital |antimatter=240 +20 / level |recharge=0.75 +0.08 / level |w1.type=Capital |w1.name=Beam |w1.front=19 |w1.back=0 |w1.left=0 |w1.right=0 |w1.range=4800 |w2.type=Capital |w2.name=Plasma |w2.front=11 |w2.back=0 |w2.left=0 |w2.right=0 |w2.range=5000 |w3.type=Capital |w3.name=Laser |w3.front=0 |w3.back=0 |w3.left=14 |w3.right=14 |w3.range=4900 |front.banks=1 |back.banks=0 |left.banks=1 |right.banks=1 |note=Strike Craft: 0 - 2 (+1 at 2, 7) Detonate Antimatter Animosity Energy Absorptive Armor Cleansing Brilliance |desc=A mighty warship that embodies the Advent's thirst for revenge, it is heavily armed with energy weapons. |shortcut=Q}} The Radiance Battleship is the Advent's Battleship. Official Description: No ship personifies the Advent‘s vengeful nature more than the Radiance Battleship. Literally bristling with varied energy weapons, it can unleash a torrential downpour of plasma bursts and laser fire. Those who endure such an onslaught have little respite, as the Radiance‘s axial beam cannon can cut a wide swath of destruction through enemy ranks. Tactics The Radiance Battleship is the Advent's primary damage-dealing capital ship. It is a superb choice for a second capital ship, but its weakness to carrier-class capital ships makes it a risky choice as your first capital ship. The Radiance is best used to single out enemy capital ships and disable them with its Detonate Antimatter ability. The short cooldown time of Detonate Antimatter means that a high level Radiance can actually disable multiple capital ships if the enemy is foolish enough to let them get within the range of the Radiance. These ships can also force enemy ships to attack them, then reduce the damage by turning it into antimatter. Grouping one or two of these (two makes it so one always has Animosity active) with several Iconus Guardians can make this ship nearly invulnerable while soaking up the damage that would otherwise be targeted at your weaker ships, which will likely result in their loss. This can make this ship a great way to save money by increasing the survivability of your other ships. Aside from supporting capital ships and having above-average damage for a capital ship, the Radiance can do little to support your fleet or fight off an enemy fleet. The Radiance is capable of defeating other capital ships in 1-on-1 battles due to its already high damage combined with its abilities and its ability to negate their special abilities, but it has little use against large swarms of enemy frigates. One good fleet tactic to use when faced with numerically superior, but not necessarily more powerful enemy forces, is to have a Rapture Battlecruiser use its Vengeance ability on a Radiance Battleship that is using Animosity, while other ships support it. A Progenitor Mothership can use its Shield Regeneration ability on the Radiance, or on an Iconus Guardian that is projecting its shield onto the Radiance, and the Mothership can also use its Malice ability on enemy forces to increase the damage taken from the rest of your fleet. This tactic is called Holy Trinity. Detonate Antimatter will drain the target ship's antimatter and deal damage over time. It also prevents the target from using special abilities while under the effect, allowing the Radiance to completely negate enemy capital ship special abilities. Notably, it is one of only two abilities in the game that can shut down the special abilities of starbases (the other being the Kortul Devastator's Disruptive Strikes). This makes it invaluable for taking down heavily upgraded starbases that may have special abilities, such as a Transcencia Star Base with the Meteor Storm upgrade or an Orkulus Star Base with the Frontal Deflector Shield upgrade. Animosity forces all nearby enemies to attack the Radiance. Energy Absorptive Armor is a passive ability that increases the Radiance's armor and restores some antimatter every time it is attacked. The Radiance's high level ability, Cleansing Brilliance, is a massive area of effect super-gun, and is best used on large fleets and/or densely packed structures. Cleansing Brilliance deals 2000 damage to its target, and an additional 1000 damage to any enemies that are near its path. However, the width of this death-ray isn't very great, so you must aim it very carefully to affect the most targets. It is particularly effective against capital ships, or when combined with the Progenitor Mothership's Malice ability to magnify the damage. Fighting the Radiance The Radiance is a very tough 1 on 1 opponent that can overwhelm other battleships at par level ten. Its forward twin laser cannons strike light frigates at distance whilst its numerous plasma cannons pummel targets in medium to close range. Beware its Cleansing Brilliance ability as it will literally burn a hole through your fleet should you be stupid enough to clump together. Watch for the Detonate Antimatter ability as it will neuter your capital ships into giant targets. The main weaknesses would be its lack of rear weaponry and its lack of built in fighter support. One would be wise to flank heavy crusiers to its rear or surround and pummel this ship with everything one has, in addition to hammering it from afar with numerous long range frigates. As a battleship this ship is very susceptible to strike craft and alone would be rendered a floating debris field with but a dozen or so squadrons.Also,this ship has the weakest hull point compare to other battleship and siege ship class capital ships,so TEC players can use a Dunov Battlecruiser with a well placed EMP to strip multiple Radiances of shield for other ships to finish it of,Vasari players will take it down even more easily due to their use of phase missiles. Development The Radiance's Cleansing Brilliance, as mentioned, had its cooldown increased from 75 seconds to 120 seconds in Patch 1.1. In addition, Animosity also had its max targets affected changed from 6/12/infinite to 8/16/32. Category:Advent Category:Battleships